Rebound
by Xodios
Summary: Robin has been selected by the JLA to help a small team of Titans recover from their disarray and set their priorities straight. The only thing that he did not count on was for the entire team to consist only girls. Possible RobinxMulti.


**Rebound ****Prologue**

Ok guys, I haven't been writing fan fiction in over a year now so I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing. So I'm writing this fic as a warm up before I start any other fics that I have planned for the future. Critiquing this fic will be appreciated!

Summary:

A young, inspiring leader by the name of Robin has been selected by the JLA to lead one of the fifteen Titan teams on earth. He is in for a surprise when he finds out that his team consists of only female Titans. RobxMulti.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Robin briskly walked through the halls of the Watchtower as he was looking at the door numbers that quickly flew by him. Today was the day that he had been waiting for all year. After months of training, studying, and begging his mentor, he was allowed to take the Titan Leadership Test. The Titan Leadership Test, TLT for short, was mandatory for all future Titans who wanted to lead a group of Titans and protect the city where one of the fifteen Titan towers were located. Thanks to the training that he received under the Batman and study sessions with his butler, Alfred, he passed the TLT with flying colors. Now all that remained for him was to attend the JLA meeting where he would be sent out to his city of choice.

_'403, 405, 406'_ Robin thought to himself as he counted the rooms that he passed,_ 'How many rooms are there in this tower!'_

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the door he was looking for, room 455. He stood outside the door for a few minutes, making sure that his "traffic light" uniform as what most people called it looked presentable and that his spikey hair was still standing up. He raised his hand up to the door and knocked a few time, hoping that they did not start their meeting without him.

"Come in" a voice commanded from inside the room.

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were sitting at a large round table, peering over the latest reports about the progress of the Titan program. They were currently looking at the reports from the Titan team station at Bludhaven, Robin's city of choice.

"Do you think that he is ready to take on such a challenge?" asked Manhunter as he reached his hand to the bag or Oreo cookies next to him. "Bludhaven is a dangerous city for a boy his age."

"He was trained by the best J'onn," said Wonder Woman as looked at J'onn over the edges of her report, "I'm sure that he can take it."

"But Batman said that he would prefer that we do not assign him Bludhaven. He thinks that he is rushing things and that the boy is going over his head."

"Clark, what is your input on this?" asked Wonder Woman as she set down her report and turned her head to Superman.

Superman mulled over the question for a few minutes. In his eyes, Robin was ready to take on the villians of Bludhaven but he did seem to go over his head sometimes and make rash decisions. Perhaps Batman was only looking out for the boy and ensure that he was not going to end up killed at his first post as a Titan leader.

"What were his other options?" Superman requested as he leaned forward in his seat.

Wonder Woman reached forward and picked up Robin's file. Her eyes skimmed over it before finding the section that she was looking for, "Steel City and Jump City were his other options."

"What do the reports say about the Titans in Jump and Steel?" Superman asked.

"Let's see," mumbled J'onn as he searched for the two reports that regarded the two city, "If I recall correctly…ah, there they are."

J'onn picked up the two reports and scanned them briefly, "According the reports, the Titans at Steel city are steadily improving over the past few months with only a few cases of allowing cases of having criminals escape them but those are above their capabilities. Jump City on the other hand…"

"What is it J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked, interested in what he had to say.

"The Titans from Jump City," J'onn continued, "have shown a thirty percent decrease in performance since the departure of Hawkgirl and have been unable to apprehend criminals that they have been able to capture in previous encounter. It also says that the Council of Jump City are planning to ask for the current Titans to transfer should they not improve in the next year."

"It seems that we have found a team for Robin to lead." said Superman. Both J'onn and Wonder Woman turned their heads to him.

"But the Titans at Jump city only consists of…" started Wonder Woman.

"I know it," Superman interrupted, "it only consists of girls, but think about it for a second. Bludhaven is way over the boy's head and Steel City is doing fine with its current leader. Jump City is a perfect place to start out for him and the Titan's there need someone to lead them in the right direction. Besides if Robin does anything to them other than leading, he would have to face the wrath Batman."

"I see your point." J'onn pondered as he did a final look over of the report from Jump City. "Do you object Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman sighed, "As much as I think it is a bad idea to send a young man to an all-girls team, they do need someone to put them back on track. Robin's record shows that he has the potential of being a strong leader and that is what they need right now. In short, I agree with Superman."

"Then its settled." said Superman, thus ending the discussion. Before he could go back to reviewing the reports, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Superman commanded.

The door slid open and revealed Robin, who took a deep breath before walking through the threshold. He walked to the tabled and sat himself in the chair opposite of the three JLA members.

"Robin," Superman addressed the young man as he looked at his file, "Congratulations on passing the test, very few have been able to score so high."

"Thank you for the commitment." responded a rather tense Robin.

"As for your choice in the city that you wish to lead a squad of Titans," continued Superman. Robin had a hard time keeping a straight face. He waited for the words "Bludhaven" to come out of Superman's mouth. The other two cities that he selected for his city of choice where just there to fill the requirement of having three cities that he wished to lead a team of Titans. What came next out of Superman's mouth shattered all his hopes and dreams, "we have decided to send you off to Jump City and lead the current Titans that are currently there."

Robin sat motionless in his chair for a few seconds as he tried to digest what Superman just told him. "Um…I thought that Bludhaven needed a new leader since the departure of their previous leader."

"They do need a new leader," said Superman, "but Jump City also needs a leader for their Titans."

"Robin," J'onn butted in to the conversation, "Since Hawkgirl left the Titans at Jump City, and they have demonstrated poor performance and lack direction over the past few months. We need someone like you to help them get back on track or else the Jump City council will have them transferred out."

"Think of this as an opportunity to prove your mentor that you are ready to lead a team of your own." Wonder Woman included.

"And depending on the improvement that they make over the next year under your leadership," said Superman, "we will consider transferring you to Bludhaven."

Robin though about this for a few minutes, it did sound like a logical decision even though he will not be leading a team of Titans in the city that he wanted. The more he thought about it, the more logical it seemed.

"Ok", he said, "When do I leave for Jump?"

_'It's only a year_,' Robin thought to himself, '_What is the worst that can happen?_'

* * *

**Jump City**

"Who the hell used the last tampon?" yelled the sixteen-year-old superhero that went by the name Supergirl. She has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes and a bust that made all of the other girls jealous. Her uniform was similar to Superman's but the top was short, revealing her stomach and backside, and her spandex pants went down to her knees.

It was almost noon time in Jump City and all the five female Titans, including Supergirl, were in the Ops/living room. Raven was on the couch reading a book that looked like it belongs in the medieval time in her signature black leotard and blue dress. Starfire was trying to keep her purple top and skirt clean from God knows what she was trying to cook in the kitchen area. Terra was on the couch relaxing in her black top and cargo shorts as she was playing a video game. Bumblebee was sitting at the table in her uniform that resembled that of a bee as she was cowing down lunch.

"For some of you who are not aware," ranted Supergirl, "there are other girls that live in this tower who also have a cycle every month. You don't leave an empty box of tampon under the sink and not replace so that the next girl who needs one isn't let out to dry!"

"You mean dripping." corrected Terra as she continued playing her game.

"I am sorry Supergirl." Starfire apologized as she set down her culinary, "I'll go to the store for you and get you a new box. Please do not touch lunch until I have returned."

Starfire zoomed out of the room in the blink of an eye and was observed by the other girls through the giant window overlooking the bay as she flew to Jump City. The four girls then turned their attention to the gray blob of pudding that was on the counter.

"I'm not touching that." declared Terra as she returned to her game.

"Did that thing just move?" questioned Bumblebee as she eyed the gray blob.

Supergirl turned her attention to Bumblebee, "As for you B, you need to stop using my hair brush!"

Bumblebee snapped her head toward Supergirl, "What makes you think it's me? It is because I'm black!"

"No, it's because you're the only one with afro hair in this tower!" retorted Supergirl.

"Fine," snapped Bumblebee, "If I can't use your hair brush then you can't use my shampoo!"

"What makes you think I use it?"

"Because you smell like it after you get out of the shower."

"You're just jealous that it makes my hair look beautiful."

The two girls were glaring at each other before they were interrupted by Starfire who had just entered the room.

"Here are your tampons Supergirl" said Starfire as she tossed the box to her and quickly made her way back to the kitchen section of the room. As she flew past the two, something in her arm caught Bumblebee's eye.

"Star." said Bumblebee, "What do you have under your arm?"

"Um..." squeaked Starfire, "Just reading the cooking section of a magazine."

"I'm calling B.S." snorted Supergirl.

"Show us the cover Star" ordered Bumblebee with her arms crossed. Starfire hesitated for a few seconds as she shuffled her feet. Terra and Raven stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Starfire, wait to see what she was holding. Starfire slowly closed the magazine and held it up for all to see. It was a magazine by the name of Teen Girl Magazine with an image of a teenage boy with black hair who was relaxing on the beach along with a subtitle beneath him written in bright yellow word, Special interview with Richard Grayson.

At that moment all the girls leaped into the air and flew at Starfire at lightning speed. As they were just millimeters away from the magazine, the tower alarm went off.

"Dr. Light is currently robbing the Jump City bank," said the female voice on the intercom, "Titans, please apprehend Dr. Light."

"We'll fight for this when we get back" said Bumblebee as she readied her stingers, "Titans, GO!"

* * *

**Ok, Prologue is out of the way. I will try to update soon. Please review this and feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**X**


End file.
